In the information technology (IT) environment of today, an increasing number of (cognitive era) services are delivered through tangible capabilities. For example, functions performed by current generation robots or intangible capabilities of other (e.g., internet of things) devices can be enabled through cognitive attributes. As such, the cognitive entities that can help humans in personal day-to-day life are increasingly located in the same living environment as humans.
One type of device that is increasingly entering the home is a cognitive robotic (CR) device. These CR devices can use sensory inputs to “learn” behaviors over time. To do so, CR devices may include video capture devices that capture visual information, which may be streaming or static. This visual information may be processed in real time and/or may be cached or otherwise stored for later processing.